To Boldly Go to Infinity and Beyond
by King in Yellow
Summary: Memorial Day weekend. Drakken is faced with the choice of fine dining with a beautiful woman or a Captain Constellation marathon with old buddies, James, Chen, and Ramesh. The blue man can usually be counted on to make the wrong choice, and Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Best Enemies Series


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**To Boldly Go to Infinity and Beyond**

Drakken scowled at the test results. Science was about reproducible results. Most tests had been positive, but a high percentage yielded negative outcomes. As he considered possible variables his cell phone rang. The caller ID showed James Possible. "James?"

"Drew. Hey, did you see the SF channel's running a Captain Constellation marathon for Memorial Day weekend?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, I hadn't either. But Bob Chen called and thought we should get together at my place and watch. Lakshman got a couple cases of Red White & Blue."

"They still make Red White & Blue? Where did Ramesh find it?"

"I don't know. We must have killed a lot of brain cells back in our college days with that stuff."

"We'd probably all have Nobel Prizes without it," Drakken agreed.

"So, you in?"

"We all have them on DVD."

"But this is the way God intended them to be viewed – with commercial breaks."

"I had some plans."

"More important than the gang of four getting together and seeing if we can still pull an all-nighter?"

Drakken hesitated. The choice was glory days or tentative plans to check out a new Italian restaurant in Upperton. "I'm in. When does it start?"

"Eight in the morning, Saturday."

"What does Anne think about this?"

"She's going Kim and Shego's until the marathon's over. And I have to clean the house."

After hanging up the call Drakken dialed Middleton Research. "Can you connect me with Dr. Porter's voicemail?" he asked the receptionist. The blue man knew leaving a voicemail was the coward's way out, but at heart he remained a coward. "Vivian? Drew here. Look, I know you mentioned checking out that new restaurant. I'm really looking forward to it. But I've got a problem here in the lab. I've got no idea how long it's going to take me to solve it, so I need a raincheck. If I miracle happens and I get this fixed I'll call. We'll get there, but I'm afraid this weekend's out."

He didn't consider it exactly a lie. He was having a problem. He made a note to tell Jim and Tim they needed to find and fix it.

_"Polyester, the fabric of the twenty-third century,"_ Drakken thought as he pulled on his Starfleet officer's uniform. The blue shirt went with his skin color, making him look Andorian.

Anne Possible was ready to leave when Drakken arrived. Bob Chen and Lakshman Ramesh were already there. James Possible wore a pale green uniform shirt, Chen wore the same color, but his was much tighter around his midsection and he had on pointy ear prostheses. Ramesh wore a red uniform shirt. The two were engaged in their usual argument. Ramesh liked the Next Generation for better special effects and stronger scripts while Chen argued the original series, for all its flaws, was ground-breaking and the latter series too derivative.

After a final warning to Ramesh to go outside if he needed to smoke Anne left to see her granddaughters.

Casa Possible had other guests as well, Joss and Bego were done with classes and back for a visit.

Vivian Porter, her plans cancelled via voicemail, stopped by to see how Bego was adjusting. Kim asked what Dr. Porter was doing for the holiday weekend and the blonde mentioned, "Well, a restaurant opened in Upperton I wanted to try. Drew was taking me, but something came up at his lab."

"Drew?" Anne asked. "He's watching Captain Constellation with James and a couple old college buddies at my home."

"Wait," Shego demanded. "He had a chance to go out with Viv here, but he's watching Captain Constellation? I knew he was crazy, but that'll get him certified."

"You're serious?" Vivian demanded.

Anne realized she shouldn't have said anything, but it was too late now. "Afraid so. It's some old ritual with them. They're even wearing Starfleet uniforms."

Shego looked at Kim. "I gotta go over there. I need a picture."

"No," Kim told her. "Blackmail is wrong."

Vivian Porter tried to keep her irritation hidden until after she left. While she and Drakken had not made firm plans she didn't like being stood up – especially for binge television viewing. And being lied to made her angry.

Several plans ran through her head as she turned the key in the ignition. Putting the car in drive she went to have her hair and nails done. She considered a new dress, but the little black dress for the awards banquet would do. She went home for the LBD and makeup.

James Possible answered the doorbell, and his jaw dropped. "Viv?"

She smiled, "Anne told me Drew's over here?"

"Come in."

The corn chip and salsa dropped onto Drakken's Starfleet uniform, leaving another stain, as Vivian entered the room and he looked for a place to hide.

"I'm so glad you solved the problem at the lab," she told him

"Er, yes... I–"

"Our reservation is in forty minutes. We need to leave now."

He glanced at the stained polyester, "But–"

"NOW!" She spun on her high heels and marched out. He followed meekly behind.

"Drew always ends up around strong women," James commented as they heard the door close.

"Perhaps they only seem strong in comparison," Chen suggested. "It will be so embarrassing to be seen like he's dressed."

"And yet," Ramesh opined, "given the way she's dressed it will be worth it."

–The End–

Red White & Blue Beer – college students and high schoolers with fake IDs figured if something's cheap enough who care how it tastes.


End file.
